The invention being disclosed endeavors into the field of furniture and cabinetry as described by class A47B of the Cooperative Patent Classification.
The problem with a traditional dresser of drawers is that you are not able to see the entire contents of a given drawer at the same time due to the view of the contents being from the top-down, and you cannot view the contents of two consecutive drawers, or contents of all of the drawers, simultaneously; because when one drawer is slid open and you slide open the drawer beneath it, the contents of the lower drawer is obstructed in view by the upper drawer. Therefore, the user of the dresser of drawers is unable to accurately grasp the variety and entirety of the contents contained in the dresser without inconvenience.
The problem with traditional cabinetry is that the doors swing out horizontally away from the storage area. Because of this, it prevents the cabinet doors from being of considerable width. Also, because of the hinges traditionally used, any cabinet door that would swing vertically would not be able to remain open on it's own and would fall closed without the resistance of the person holding the cabinet door open.
The problem with a traditional trunk, like the traditional dresser of drawers, is that the contents can only be viewed from the top-down. And additionally, with the trunk, the storage compartments are not stackable because the lid to the storage compartment is the top panel of the structure.
The problem with traditional shelving is that there is nothing concealing the contents of the shelving from view.